dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 92: Alpha Squad! Susan vs Rednaz
“Shake a bone, shake a bone, shake a bone stew. Find the next challenger two by two. Reveal!” Dr. G drops the bones, and they land on a new member. “Aw, yeah! My turn!” Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is in the lab with Susan. He pushes the button to summon the rest of the team. When they get there, Link asks “Who evolved this time?” “White Fang.” “Cool.” “He has some stripes down his back now. In addition, he is now 5’3 and 1/3” in length, compared to his previous 5 feet. His Power Scale rating has gone to between 18 and 19, though less than all the other Omegas. He has learned Elemental Power.” “Increase the power of your Super Moves.” “Excited Spaghetti.” “Eat some spaghetti to regenerate health. Nice.” Susan said. “Atomic Bomb, Skydive (which we don’t have), and Attack Burst. We also had to send Hyena to storage to make room for him.” Meanwhile, outside, the man in the beginning descended. He had red skin and blue hair. “Freeze, Alpha Squad!” “Maybe one day, but not today. Alpha Slash! Flame up, Alpha Gorgosaurus!” A summoning sequence plays. Pixels shoot up, forming into an Alpha Gorgosaurus, which roars. In the lab, the Dino Holders go off. “Oh, Alpha Squad’s here.” They then go out. “You. Kaiju woman. I think I, the fabulous Rednaz, will take you out first. Get ‘em, Gorga!” “You can try. Monster Slash! Burn ‘em to a crisp, Omega Euchambersia!” White Fang’s summoning sequence plays. “Blazing Spin Attack!” It’s a hit. “Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit. “Elemental Power!” The symbols for the elements appear around White Fang, then disappear. White Fang uses Elemental Power again. “Atomic Bomb!” “ACT Missile!” The Moves clash. “Softening Beam!” It’s a hit. “Excited Spaghetti!” A ball of spaghetti appeared in midair, and White Fang jumped up, swallowing it whole in one bite. “Attack Burst!” “Alpha Darts!” White Fang charges, clashing with the Alpha Darts. He hits with Magma Blaster. He uses Atomic Bomb. “Alpha Dice!” The Moves clash, “Heat Eruption!” “I can do that too. Heat Eruption!” White Fang’s wins, hitting Gorga. White Fang hits with Magma Blaster. He uses Excited Spaghetti. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. They clash Attack Burst vs ACT Missile. White Fang uses Elemental Power. They clash Atomic Bomb vs Alpha Darts. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. They clash Attack Burst vs Alpha Dice. White Fang uses Excited Spaghetti twice. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. They clash Atomic Bomb vs ACT Missile. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. White Fang uses Elemental Power. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. They clash Attack Burst vs Alpha Darts. White Fang uses Excited Spaghetti twice. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. White Fang uses Elemental Power. They clash Atomic Bomb vs Alpha Dice. “Crimson Flame!” It’s a hit. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. They clash Attack Burst vs ACT Missile. White Fang uses Excited Spaghetti twice. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. They clash Heat Eruptions, with White Fang's winning. Rednaz’s Alpha Scanner starts beeping. Gorga hits with Softening Beam. White Fang rams Gorga, defeating her and blasting off Rednaz. Current Team Scorpion-20 Pachy-Between 18 and 19 Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Chomp-Between 18 and 19 White Fang-Between 18 and 19 Dave-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Snakezilla-14 Alberto-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Orville-10 Pawpaw-9 Fluffy-8 Comet-7 Lystro-6 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Dragonfly-2